WIDURI
by BeautifulLie1174
Summary: Rubah oranye bersayap,terbang ke awan. /Tertiup angin,melayang-layang. /Kupu-kupu kecil diantara gagak. /Rambut Sasori tempat rubah sembunyi. /Deidara dan kyuubimenyanyi bersama. /"oh maaan!lagu macam apa itu..."


**WIDURI**

**Disclaimer : ****M****asashi ****K****ishimoto**

**Rate : M **

**Pair : ****I****ta****K****yuu dll**

**AU,****OOC, ****yaoi, shounen ai, boys love,typo****bertaburan****, gaje,dkk.**

**Ini fic pertama yang saya tulis, tapi karna gak tau mau dikasih judul apa jadi saya diemin aja di brangkas. Hem?**

* * *

**( Naruto dan Sasuke sebenarnya sudah dewasa -seumuran Kiba atau Shikamaru- tapi karna ulah Kyuubi, tubuh mereka mengecil seukuran anak sepuluh tahun dan ini juga berpengaruh pada pemikiran Naruto dan Sasuke yang kadang seperti anak kecil )**

* * *

Pemuda bersurai red-oranye itu terus menempel -ato memeluk ato menempel entahlah?- pada pemuda bersurai hitam panjang dan diikat belakang. bahkan tidak peduli tatapan bingung manusia-manusia dibelakangnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, ceritan padaku Kyuu-nii!"

"iya, ceritakan pada kami!"

"issss, berisik!" umpat Kyuubi yang merasa kesenanganya terganggu.

**_12 jam yang lalu_**

Markas pusat.

"kembali Sasuke!jangan dikejar!" Itachi geram saat mengamati layar monitor didepanya.

"_sedikit lagi Nii-san_" balas Sasuke dari seberarang sana.

"Sasori, Shikamaru! cepat hentikan Sasuke!" Itachi beralih ke dua rekanya.

"_otouto-mu melangkah terlalu jauh!__Kami kehilangan jejak__"_

Itachi mengamati lima titik yang terpisah jauh dari satu titik lain.

"5 km didepan" Itachi memberitau letak Sasuke.

"_okey!_"

Dan lima titik tadi bergerak kearah satu titik didepanya.

Tempat Perburuan.

"_Sasuke! berhenti kataku_!"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan suara yangmembuat bulu –bulu diseluruh tubuhnya berdiri walau hanya terdengar dari earphone. dia terus berlari mengejar pria bertopeng yang minggu-minggu ini menebar teror di 5 negara bagian. dia berhenti saat menyadari ada puluhan pria bertopeng didepanya, dengan handgun yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"HAHAHA, masuk dalam perangkap"

"anak ingusan! kembalilah kesekolah. hahaha"

tawa membahana dan ejekan dari pemimpin bertopeng membuat hatinya panas.

"_b__aka_!" umpat suara diseberang sana, suara Itachi.

"kau pikir aku takut heh?" Sasuke menantang.

Tap. tap. tap

Lima orang datang bersamaan.

"lihat! sudah genap semua. mari kita habisi mereka!" pemimpin pria bertopeng mengomando anak buahnya.

Sasori, Deidara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke dan Naruto menyiapkan senjata masing-masing. satu detik sebelum terdengar bunyi ledakan, sebuah gurita raksasa terbang diatas mereka, lubang tentakel-tentakelnya menghisap ke enam rakan Itachi dan dengan kecepatan cahaya terbang menuju entah kemana.

"apa itu tadi?" Tanya seorang anggota pria bertopeng.

"rupanya ilmuan gila itu ikut campur disini"

...*1174*...

_"__mereka disini__! dalam genggamanku! __15 menit kedepan,__akan kujadikan otouto- tercinta__mu menjadi __kelinci percobaan eksperimen terbaruku. jadi datanglah sebelum hal itu terjadi!"_

Klik.

Itachi memutus sambungan telephone. sepertinya permainan benar-benar dimulai. Itachi tersenyum kecut. tidak suka-bukan- dia bencibau anyir darah, ledakan senjata, bau mesiu, huft mungkin juga tangis kehilangan. tapi,

"hmm ,,, baiklah ! ...

aku bermain!"

Itachi berdiri, dalam 10 menit dia harus menyelamatka nyawa baka otoutonya.

**_Laboratorium Namikaze Kyuubi_**

Terlihat enam (ekor/ buah?) makluk sedang berada dalam satu kerangkeng. macam orang utan tertangkap pemburu. dibelakangnya terdapat akuarium berisi gurita raksasa -yang membawa mereka ketempat ini- sedang berciuman panas dengan pasangaya? yang juga gurita raksasa?

"halo semua.. " Kyuubi masuk dari cerobong asap dan menampakkan devilsmile-nya.

"Kyuu-nii. apa yang kau lakukan disisni?" tanya Naruto.

"apa kau juga tertangkap seperti kami?" tanya Kiba.

"aku? tertangkap? hahaha" kyuubi tertawa setan. dia berjalan mengitari ruangan dan berhenti didepan akuarium.

"kalau kalian tidak berhenti ciuman, akan kupanggang salah satu!" ancamnya. sepertinya dia benar-benar muak melihat aksi gurita itu.

"mau?"

kedua gurita menggeleng ngeri?

"menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

Kedua gurita menghilang dalam sekejap.

"good boy"

Orang-orang dibelakangnya menatap kejadian tadi ngeri sekaligus geli.

"tunggu dulu! gurita tadi patuh padanaya?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tiduurnya. kelima temanya mengangguk.

"berarti ini… "

"rumahnya!" mereka berkata bersamaan.

"berharaplah sikeriput sialan itu bisa menyelamatkan kalian, hahaha" Kyuubi tertawa setan. again.

"psikopat"

"kau katakan sesuatu ayam?" tudingnya pada Sasuke.

"kau. psikopat!"

"bagus! kau yang pertama akan kuhabisi!. ayam!"

"Kyuu-niii … jangan lakukan itu pada Teme. dia kan teman kita, dia baik kok, yaaah. ... walaupun rambutnya seperti ayam sih"

'_muji apa ngejek sih'_ inner Sasuke.

"buup … " yang lain menahan tawa.

Sasuke mendeathglare rekan-rekanya.

"kau masih cinta anak ayam itu, ehh?" pertanyaan Kyuubi sukses bembuat Naruto blushing. SosoDei ShikaKiba melongo dan Sasuke menatap tajam Kyuubi.

"apa?! " tantang Kyuubi.

"kubunuh kau nanti!" geramnya.

"coba saja kalau bisa!"

"Kyuu-niii, keluarkan aku dari sini" rengek Naruto.

"tidak"

"Kyu-niiii … .." Naruto memasang Kitten eyes andalanya. Kyuubi yang berdiri didepan layar monitor dan tombol-tombol warna-warni hampir saja luluh dan hampiiiiirrrrr saja menekan open botton. tapi kesadaranya cepat kembali dan dia segera menjauhkan tanganya,

"tidak"

Semua mendesah kecewa,

'_padahal sedikit lagi'_

"apa maumu Kyuu?" suara baritone yang sangat merdu mengambil perhatian Kyuubi.

"5 menit lebih awal. anak ayam itu sangat berarti untukmu ya?"

"Nii-san?"

"darimana masuknya Itachi, un?" tanya Deidara antusias. Sasori menatapnya tajam.

"aku hanya bertanya Danna, un"

"tch"

"Itachi-nii tadi lewat mana Shika?" Kiba menowel Shikamaru.

"manakutau. mendokusoi"

"Itachi-nii masuk lewat mana?" tanya Naruto.

"pintu" Itachi mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pintu yang tidak begitu jelas keberadaanya karna menyamai tembok.

_'__kalo __a__da pintu buat apa masuk lewat cerobong asap!__?__'_

_'__dasar gila'_

_'__psikopat'_

_'__luar biasa!'_

Begitulah kira-kira inner mereka mengomentari lelakuan Kyuubi. err, yang terakhir untuk Itachi.

"lepaskan mereka!"

"apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"apa maumu?" Itachi menatap Kyuubi datar.

"nyawamu! hahaha" Kyuubi tertawa lagi.

"uhuk-uhuk" karna terlalu bersemangat tertawa, Kyuubi jadi terbatuk-batuk.

Itachi hampir saja menghampiri, khawatir.

"hwahahaha" seketika ruangan itu dipenuhi tawa. kyuubi melempar deathglare? kearah tawananya, seketika labor kembali sunyi senyap.

"kita mulai sajalah keriput!"

"Nii-san?"

"diam kau anak ayam!"

"Kyuu-nii?"

"URUSAI! kau keriput, berbaring!" Kyuubi menunjuk bad yang penuh dengan kabel-kabel dan terhubung dengan kotak mayat didekat akuarium, sukses membuat merinding gurita peliharaan Kyuubi dan makluk-makluk lain diruangan itu.

Itachi berbaring seperti perintah Kyuubi.

"Nii-san…"

"saksikan pertunjukanku anak ayam!"

"Nii-san … maaf tidak mengikuti kata-katamu "Sasuke tertunduk. Sasori menepuk pundak Sasuke memberi keyakinan.

"Nii-sanmu orang hebat, un!" Deidarapun menepuk pundu Sasuke. Sasori melirik kesal. Deidara segera menjauh.

SRAAASH

"aarrggg" Itachi menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit.

"Itachi/ Nii-san/ itachini nii/ un"

SRAASH,SRAASSH,SRAASH

"AAARRRGGGG" Itachi mengerang. mendengar suara kesakitan korbanaya, Kyuubi makin bersemangat menyayat-nyayat tubuh Itachi. darah dimana-mana, bau anyir menyertai.

"lihat ini anak ayam!" Kyuubi menyeringai senang melihat Sasuke menangis.

"hentikan!"

"haha, nikmati dulu"

SRASS,SRASSS

"aarrrgh" nafas Itachimemburu. eehhh, dia merasakan sakit? bhkan lebih sakit dari yang ia kira?.

_'__tau begini,__aku melawan saja'_ Inner Itachi agak menyesali keputusanya.

"AAARRRGGGHHH" Itachi merasakan benda tumpul mengorek lukanya. jari Kyuubi? melihat wajah Kyuubi yang sangat menikmati permainanya Itachi tidak jadi protes.

'_apa kurebut saja cutternya, lalu tusuk jantungku?'_ Itachi mulai tidak sabar dengan rasa sakit ditubuhnya dan menyusun rencana-rencana gila.

"cepat tusuk jantungnya saja Kyuu" usul Sasori. semua memandang Sasori kesal.

"dari pada disiksa" tambah Sasori, di ikuti anggukan dari partner-partnernya.

"tidak semudah itu! enam nyawa ditukar satu, harus fantastis!" Kyuubi menusukkan dua jarinya keluka di perut Itachi kemudian merenggangkan jarinya zigzag.

"AAAARRRRGHHHHH"

"ANIIKIIII" Sasuke berteriak, dan untuk pertama kali Itachi memandang Sasuke.

'_maafkan aku Sasuke'_

"maaf Sasuke .. " lirih Itachi.

"rubah sialan! Berhenti kau."

"hahaha. memohonlah ayam"

SRAAAASSHHH

sayatan melintang menghiasi dada kiri Itachi sampai di pinggang kanannya. tangan kiri Kyuubi masih mengorek melebarkan luka-uka di tubuh Itachi. sadis. psikopat.

"Kyuubi, aku .." Sasuke tidakmelanjutkan kata-katanya karna melihat mata Itachi yang seolah berkata '_jangan memohon,__jangan memohon Sasuke!'_

**Door. door**

Dua peluru Sasori berhasil menyudahi permainan Kyuubi.

"ANIIIKIIIIII .. " Sasuke menjerit pilu.

"Danna, apa yang kau lakukan, un!" Deidara menatap Sasori tak percaya.

"Saso-niiii" Naruto dan Kiba memekik kaget.

"mendokusoi"

"aku tidak tahan" bela Sasori.

"ANATA!" Kyuubi menggeram marah pada Sasori. tapi perhatianya segera beralih pada peti mayat disamping akuarim. petinya bergetar hebat. semua perhatian beralih pada peti tersebut.

BLAM

Pintu terbuka dan …..

menampilkan sosok ….

yang sangat mereka kenal …..

"ITACHI?/ NII-SAN?/ITACHI-NII?/UN? /MENDOKUSOI"

"BERHASIL!" pekik Kyuubi. dia berlari dan memeluk Itachi erat. Itachi melingkarkan satu lenganya ke pinggang Kyuubi dan satu tanganya membelai rambut Kyuubi.

Semua cengo!

_apa-apaan ini!_

Mereka memandang laki-laki yang dipeluk Kyuubi dan mayat Itachi bergantian. tidak mengerti. kecuali Shikamaru yang menatap bosan.

"kau sudah tau Shikaa?" tanya Kiba. semua perhatiantertuju pada Shikamaru.

"mendokusoi! memangnya kalian pikir untuk apa kabel-kabel itu terhubung pada peti mati, trans jiwa!" Shikamaru menguap. tidak percaya dia harus berkata sepanjang itu. merepotkan.

"nanas pintar" puji Kyuubi dibalik dada Itachi.

"jangan menangis lagi Otouto. nii-san masih disini" Itachi berkata lembut penuh kasih sayang, tapi dibalas dengusan kesal dari Sasuke yang merasa ditipu habis-habisan.

'_tau begini akutidak akan menangis,__memalukan. mau ditaruh mana nama besar Uchiha. tapi aku benar-benar takut Nii-san mati tadi.__emz, mereka pasti mengerti.__awas saja kalo ada yang mengejekku, akan kuminta Nii-san saja menghabisi mereka hehe'_ inner Sasuke OOC mode ON.

"Dei-nii? kenapa Kyuu-nii berpelukan dengan Itachi-nii, apa mereka pacaran?" Naruto bertanya palan. Deidara menggeleng, tanda dia juga tidak tau.

"aku dengar Naruto"

"eh hehe, maaf Kyuu-nii"

"Itachi, jelaskan ini semua!" Sasori menuntut.

"dan keluarkan kami dari sini, un!" Deidara menggedor-gedor krangkengnya.

"Kyuu, lepas sepatumu" Itachi berkata lembut.

"apa?" Kyuubi masih asik membenamkan wajahnya didada Itachi.

"lepas sepatumu" bisik Itachi ditelinga Kyuubi.

"hemmz, sudah" Kyuubi melepas sepatunya dengan kaki. Itachi mengangkat sedikit tubuh Kyuubi untuk memijakkan kaki Kyuubi di kakinya. Itachi berjalan-dengan Kyuubi masih memeluknya- menuju monitor yang banyak sekali tombol warna-warninya.

"yang mana Kyuu?"

"itu" Kyuubi menunjuk tombol kuning dengan tulisan open. Itachi menekanya. dalam sekejab krangkeng terbuka dan hilang ditelan lantai.

"dimana kamar mandinya Rubah?" Sasori berkata panic.

"disana" tunjuk Kyuubi.

Sasori segera memapah Deidara yang perutnya sudah mualsejak melihat permainan Kyuubi yang mengerikan tadi. dia sudah mati-matian untuk tidak muntah, tapi tetap saja perutnya bergejolak hebat.

'_aku seperti perempuan saja__, __un!"_

**_WAKTU SEKARANG_**

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, ceritan padaku Kyuu-nii!"

"iya, ceritakan pada kami!"

"issss, urusai! berisik" umpat Kyuubi yang merasa kesenanganya terganggu.

"masih ingat teror dua tahun lalu?" Itachi memulai ceritanya. semua mengangguk. Teror dan penembakan yang membuat tubuh Itachi dipenuhi pluru karna melindungi Sasuke yang terpojok ditempat terbuka.

"setelah itu aku tidak melihatmu, dua minggu kemudian kau muncul di markas tanpa luka sedikitpun" papar Sasori.

"Kyuu membawaku ketempat ini, meletakkan jiwaku di wadah ini. sementara ragaku yang asli diperbaiki. dan untuk mengembalikanya harus menusuk jantung wadah yang ini" Itachi mengamati wadahnya yang tadi di sayat-sayat Kyuubi. sebenarnya itu akal-akalan Kyuubi untuk ngerjai sasuke saja. Dan walaupun awalnya dia tidak setuju, tapi akhirnya dia ikuti saja kemauan Kyuubi.

Itachi mengambil pematik api disakunya, -entah sejak kapan ada disana?- melemparkan pematik yang sudah menyala ke wadahnya yang dalam sekejab berubah jadi abu.

"mudah sekali terbakar. apa itu, un?"

"tak akan kuberitau" Kyuubi berkata pelan.

"pantas saja kau mengambil alih kursi rusa malas itu, wadahmu sangan rapuh"

"ya, kau benar Sasori"

"Kyuu-nii seperti pecandu" Kiba berbisik ke Shika, sangat pelan. Kyuubi akan membunuhnya kalo tau dia berbicara macam-macam tentangnya.

"kau menyadarinya, un? menurutku juga"

"kau menguping ya Dei-nii?"

"kami semua menguping"

"hhaaaahhhaaa. jangan bunuh aku Kyuu-niii, ampuuun. hiks hiks"

"dia memang kecanduan" kata Sasuke sinis.

DUUUGGh.

Kyuubi terpental jauh akibat tendangan Sasuke.

"kecanduan Nii-san!" Sasuke menggantikan posisi Kyuubi. berbeda dengan pelukan Kyuubi yang menuntut, Sasuke memeluk Itachi dengan rasa rindu seorang adik pada kakaknya. dia membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya untuk memeluk kakaknya. Atau mungkin child mode nya lagi ON?

"Nii-san, pantas saja dua tahun ini kau menjauhiku"

"maaf Otouto, aku tidak ingin nasibmu setragis kucing Kaa-san" Itachi teringat kucing Kaa-sanya yang sekarat setelah berdekatan denganya. wadah dari Kyuubi memang berbahaya, minimal harus menjaga jarak tiga meter kalau tidak ingin keracunan. itu dilakukan Kyuubi untuk menjaga wadah Itachi yang rapuh.

"hn? Kaa-san akan membunuhmu kalau dia tau"

"makanya jangan beri tau!"

DUUUAGH.

Kyuubi menendang balik Sasuke. setelahnya dia langsung memeluk Itachi lagi. Sasuke bangkit dan hendak membalas Kyuubi.

"SASORI! HENTIKAN SASUKE" teriak Itachi.

Sasori berlari kearah Sasuke dan benahanya.

"NII-SAN! kau lebihmemilih rubah buluk ini dari pada aku?"

"tenang Otouto! bukan begitu! biarkan Kyuubi memuaskan dirinya dulu"

"apa maksudmu Nii-san/ Itachi?" duo S itu bertanya barengan.

"mendokusoi. cepat selesaikan drama ini!"

"aku semakin bingung, un"

"aku lapar" Naruto dan Kiba memegangi perutnya.

"Kyuu memang kecanduan. dalam arti yang sebenarnya. dia membuat cairan candu utuk Naruto dan kau Touto. bermaksud membuat kalian kecanduan satu sama lain. tapi karna warnanya merah seperti jus apel kesukaanya, Kyuu lupa dan meminumnya sendiri, karna aku orang pertama yang dihirupnya dia kecanduan padaku"

"senjata makan tuan" ejek Sasuke.

"Kyuu-nii, kau memang selalu jahat padaku. sekarang rasakan itu" Naruto tersenyum senang.

"apa kau Naruto! aku kan berniat baik padamu .membantumu mendapatkan pantat ayam pujaanmu itu , …."

"HENTIKAN KYUU-NIIII" wajah Naruto sudah semerah apel kesukaan Kyuubi.

"kapan itu terjadi, un?"

"dua bulan sebelum penembakan"

"dua tahun menahan candumu Kyuu? hebat kau tidak mati sakaw"

"kau lupa Akasuna, aku memperbaiki tubuhnya. aku dekat dengan canduku, yeah walaupun tidak memuaskan karna itu raga kosong"

"errr, apa hubunganmu dengan Itachi-nii. Kyuu-nii?" tanya Kiba hati-hati.

"sudah jelas Kyuubi ukenya Itachi, un"

"hebat. dari dulu Itachi-nii memang hebat. Kyuu-nii yang kukira seme saja mampu ditaklukanya"

"kau bicara apa Puppy" Kyuubi menggeram.

"seme mu juga hebat Kiba" Itachi melihat Shikamaru.

"dia? dia bukan seme ku" Kiba menjauh dari Shikamaru.

"sejak lahir kau ditakdirkan jadi ukeku Inuzuka Kiba!" Shikamaru melupakan wajah ngantuknya dan memamerkan smirk evil yang sukses membuat Kiba merinding.

"sejak kapan Nii-san?"

"tiga tahun yang lalu"

"UAPAAA? SUDAH SELAMA ITU DAN KAMI TIDAK TAU?"

"lihat Teme, kau yang merasa tau segalanya tentang Nii-sanmu ternyata tidak tau apa-apa"

"kau sama saja Dobe"

"akukan memang tidak pernah tau apa-apa tentang Kyuu-nii, Teme"

"AKU LAPAR !" teriakan Kiba sukses mengakiri semua obrolan-obrolan tak penting diatas.

...*1174*...

"enak sekali, un .kau yang memasaknya Kyuu?"

"wah, beruntung sekali Itachi-nii punya uke jago masak"

"aku tidak tau kalo Kyuu-nii bisa masak. dan sangat enak" puji Naruto.

'_rubah buluk ini pandai juga memasak!__enak,__seperti buatan kaa-san. pantas Nii-san suka. semoga si Dobe juga pandai memasak'_

Kyuubi tidak menghirau, dia masih asik memuaskan diirinya. sebenarnya sekaligus menutupi wajahnya yang memerah -malu- ketahuan kalo dia bisa memasak. Hah, Kyuubi si gahar dan bar-bar bisa masak? Oh ... mau dikemanakan harga dirinya?

Itachi membelai rambut Kyuubi sayang, dia bersandar ditembok. kakinya sudah kesemutan dan capek tapi apa daya Kyuubi tidak mau diajak duduk.

"sampai kapan kau akan melakukanya Kyuu?" Sasori penasaran, pasalnya sudah satu jam Kyuubi melakuka itu dan belum kelihatan puas.

"kau pikir berapa liter air yang dibutuhkan seseorang yang kehausan dua tahun?"

Semua bergidik ngeri mendengar jawaban Kyuubi. jadi dia akan menempel Itachi terus? mereka menatap Itachi miris. padahal seberapapun hausnya, perut manusia Punya batas menampung air. ahhh, tampaknya mereka lupa.

"kenapa tidak kau buat saja penawarnya, un?"

"kalau aku tau, sudah pasti aku buat!"

"ohhhh, ,,, un"

"kau perlu makan Tachi-kun?" Kyuubi berbisik, takut panggilan sayangnya didengar orang lain. Gengsi dong.

Itachi mengangguk, kenyataan memang perutnya yang kosong dua tahun perlu di isi. Kyuubi melepaskan pelukanya setelah sampai didekat meja, dia tidak mau repot-repot berjalan sendiri. setelah mereka duduk, Kyuubi membalik piringnya juga Itachi lalu mengambil makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Kyuubi perhatian sekali padamu Itachi" komentar Sasori.

"heh, apa?" Kyuubi baru sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, dia memang terbiasa menyiapkan makan Itachi kalo makan berdua. masalahnya dia lupa kalau mereka tidak makan berdua saja sekarang.

"ambil makananmu sendiri Keriput!" Kyuubi bersungut-sungut antara kesal dan malu, apalagi semua orang kini menatapnya takjub seolah dirinya '_uke idaman'. _

Huuufftt, kau memang uke idaman Kyuu.

...*1174*...

"aku menang! yeiiii! kau lihat itu Teme, aku mengalahkanmu! ttebayo!" Naruto berteriak girang.

"kita impas, Dobe!"

"eehh? oh iya, yang pertama aku kalah! hehe"

Dan mereka memulai permainan catur baru.

"emmm, Kyuu-nii apa kau sudah pernah melakukan _itu _pada Itachi-nii?"

Semua menoleh kearah Naruto yang terus berkonsentrasi pada permainan caturnya, tidak menyangka anak yang kelihatan polos itu bertanya yang iya-iya, apalagi pada Kyuubi.

sebelum pertanyaan itu terjawab Naruto sudah berlari mengikuti Sasuke yang katanya ingin mencari udara segar diluar.

Syeet.

Semua berbalik menatap Kyuubi -yang duduk menempel pada Itachi-penasaran. yang ditatap tidak peduli, menurutnya pertanyaan bodoh macam itutidak perlu dijawab, toh adiknya tadi tidak kelihatan bertanya '_itu' _sex, mungkin kalo '_itu_' menang catur lebih masuk akal_._ tapi…

"sudah" Itachi tidak mendongak dari bukunya. Kyuubi merebut buku Itachi untuk menutupi mukanya yang memerah, dan mengutuk kekasihnya dalam hati.

'_apa-apaan__ini,__Itachi __sialan __!__baka !BAKA!_.'

Itachi tersenyum.

Semua ber "OOOhhh" ria.

"aku pikir dia tidak akan melakukan itu Danna, un!"

"haaah, mana mungkin Itachi tahan, dia itu kan mesum!" balas Sasori.

PLETAK

sebuah bolpoin mendarat mulus dijidat Sasori.

"ittai"

"memangnya kau tidak, heh? Akasuna No SAsori?" Itachi tersenyum mengejek.

"tidak" balas Sasori gugup.

"oh iya kau benar. kau kan masih kecil!" ejek Itachi lagi. Sasori mendengus kesal. Bukan salahnya kalo dia bermuka bayikan? (okey, sejenak lupakan cerita aslinya)

"jadi Kyuu, menurutmu siapa pemilik foto-foto Deidara yang tidur hanya pakai boxer?"

"mungkin saja itu kau ,keriput"

Itachi dan Kyuubi tertawa setan. Mungkin keduanya memang sama-sama setan.

Mereka bersenang-senang saat ini, tidak peduli dengan Deidara yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh atau Sasori yang meneguk ludah ngeri.

"ano, eto .. eto … aku bisa jelaskan Dei!"

"tidak perlu Danna, un!"

"Dei, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" tukas Sasori.

"mati saja kau Danna, un!" Deidara mengambil toya yang memang didekatnya dan mengejar Sasori yang sudah berlari entah kemana, tapi Itachi masih sempat mendengar makian terakhir Sasori.

"ku bunuh kau nanti, Itachi! kuso!"

Tawa Kyuubi makin keras. Itachi sudah bisa mengontrol tawanya, dia kan Uchiha. Sangat tidak elit tertawa lama-lama.

"mendokusoi!" terdengar trademark Shikamaru terucap dari bibirnya. sudah satu jam dia berusaha tidur tapi puppy disampingnya tidak memberi kesempatan barang semenitpun.

"hee" Kiba nyengir tanpa dosa.

Shika menyamankan posisinya dan sekali lagi mencoba tidur. melihat hal itu, Kiba kembali menggelitikan bulu merpati di hidung, telinga dan leherShikamaru.

"mendokusoi! sekali lagi kau menggangguku akan ku rape kau!"

"eh .. ma-maaf Shika" Kiba bergidik dan segera menjauh dari rusa malas tukang tidur itu, tapi dia lagi-lagi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengganggu ketika melihat Shikamaru mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. dia tidak mengindahkan ancaman Shikaru,

_'__itu hanya gertakan!__'_ pikirnya.

pelan-pelan dia mendekat, bulu merpati sudah siap …

"mendokusoi na! baiklah kalau ini maumu!" dalam sekejab saja Kiba sudah berada dipundak Shikamaru -ala karung beras- dan berjalan menuju kamar yang tadi ditunjukkan Kyuubi sebagai tempatnya menginap.

"TEEEDAAAAAKKK!" kiba meronta-ronta berusaha turun, tapi kalian pasti tau kalau itu percuma.

"turunkan aku Shika, turunkan! aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi, kumohon turunkan!"

"terlambat puppy"

Kyuubi dan Itachi yang sedari tadi menonton tertawa senang -hanya tersenyum untuk Itachi-. malam ini mereka benar-benar mendapatkan tontonan yang menarik.

"hati-hati menghadapi rusa lapar Kiba. dan .. oi Shika, pelan-pelan saja _makanya"_ tawa Kyuubi kembali meledak.

"merepotkan! khawatirkan saja dirimu! singa disampingmu lebih lapar dari pada rusa ini" Shikamaru tersenyum puas melihat Kyuubi pucat pasi.

**TTTTBBBBCCCC**

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Tunggu chap berikutnya ya

Widuri itu nama air terjun di Wirosari, Grobogan. Tempatnya masih alami banget. Entah kenapa saya ingin memberi judul fic ini dengan Widuri. Gak nyambung banget.


End file.
